Tattoos
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Inspired by watching The Proposal for the 10th time. So, Sam has a tattoo and Freddie finds out about it. The tattoo has meaning for Sam. And maybe another meaning why Freddie could possibly be more in love with her than before. Simple and Seddie. One Shot


Freddie

….

" And we're clear!" I say backing away to the computer cart. I press the spacebar ending it. Sam and Carly fist pump and smile at each other like they usually do. I look over to Sam who has seemed to find her self in a small laughing fit. Carly's phone starts to beep.

" Who is it?" Sam asks.

" Adam. He wants me to come over to the Groovy Smoothie." Carly says smiling. Adam and Carly had really hit it off after the whole fan-war at Web-a-con apparently. I walk over to them and stand near to Sam.

" So why are you still standing here?" Sam asks motioning her hand to the door.

" I should at least help you bring down the boxes of random stuff to Spencer's room." Carly says.

" Did Juliet go and put boxes away before Romeo took his life for her? " Sam says.

" Juliet was already faking death." Carly corrects her.

" Go to Romeo!" Sam says pushing Carly out of the room. I chuckle. Sam turns to me and takes off the ridiculous fur coat Carly had made her wear for a skit.

" Come on let's do this before my stomach calls for food to be in it." She says. I bend down and take one box as she takes the other. We both make our way to the door but Sam stops to pick up the fur coat. I watch her bend down and her red shirt rides up revealing no other than a tattoo right above her ass. I move closer to see the image more. It was a little ballerina jewelry box. Not colored, just black.

" You have a tattoo above your ass?" I exclaim. Sam jolts back up and turns to me. She pulls down her shirt. Her face was in shock and her mouth was open trying to figure the words to say. I look at her questionably.

" It's, it's…..nothing." She says disbelief. I drop my box and Sam tries to think of her next move but she stands still. Before I was standing right next to her, she tried to bolt for the door. I grip her waist and make sure she doesn't run away. I get my hand on her shirt and examine the tattoo again.

" Can you please not tell Carly." Sam says in a begging voice.

" But why do you have it in the first place?" I ask. Sam escapes my grasp and looks at me.

" I was walking past a tattoo shop coming home last week and I have been thinking for some time to get a tattoo. It wasn't an impulse but more of a desire." Sam says with her arms crossed trying to make it like it seems okay.

" I am not going to try make you get ride of it but you do realize that those things last forever. I mean _forever._"

" I know that Benson." Sam says. She turns her body and takes her box, walking out of the room downstairs. I take my box and follow her. I drop the box in front of the mini hallway. Sam had made her self to the fridge. I stand behind her and wait until her face was looking at mine.

" What?" She asks looking at me holding a peppy cola in her hand.

" What does the tattoo mean anyway?" I ask. She puts the peppy cola down. I looks away and then looks at me.

" When I was five, before my dad left us, he gave me a jewelry box with the ballerina that will twirl around. I was five and I thought he was coming back home. It was then when I was seven that I realized he was never coming back. There are no pictures of my dad. My only remembrance of him is that jewelry box and there is a part of me that still wishes for my dad to come home but I know he won't." Sam says. She had grown depressed by telling the story. She was no longer looking at my face.

" What happened to your dad?" I ask sincerely. She looks up at me.

" He died in battle. When I was five, he was recruited to the army." Sam says. My heart sunk when I heard her say that he died in battle. Oh god.

" So…..why is it above your ass?" I ask. Sam punches my arm playfully with a smile.

" You heard the whole story but you still question why it's above my ass?" Sam asks. She points her finger to me. " Your a pervert."

" Oh really?" I say.

" Really."

" Really?"

" Really!" I wrap my arms around her and picking her up, twirling her around. Sam holds on to my hands. Sam gets a laughing fit again. She plants her feet on the ground and looks into my eyes for a minute. It felt like forever. I started to melt into her blue eyes. My head had gotten a mind of it's own and started to slowly lean down. I feel Sam's breath. I close my eyes before kissing her when,

" Wait!" Sam and I look away to see Spencer looking at us. " Let me get a picture of this!" He adds before running off to his room. Sam screamed her battle cry but I held her back from attacking Spencer. Then the front door opens revealing Gibby.

" You two are dating?" Gibby exclaims happily.

" Gibby!" Sam and I yell at him. He backs out in the hallway and runs away. Spencer comes running out of his room.

" Hold still." He says. I let go of Sam and she runs away while punching Spencer in the stomach before reaching the door. Sam turns to me and smiles before running away.

I think she should have gotten a tiger tattoo.


End file.
